


Perfectly

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Adorable twats [5]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: They fit perfectly together, that much was obvious to anyone that spoke to the three of them for more than five minutes.





	Perfectly

They fit perfectly together, that much was obvious to anyone that spoke to the three of them for more than five minutes. Chris and Alex had been childhood friends but instead of drifting apart throughout the years their relationship had developed an iron core that only grew stronger the more pressure that was put on it. When they went off to different universities they kept it touch, not feeling the need to be in constant contact, preferring rather to just send a text whenever something interesting happened to them instead which worked wonderfully for them. Ross was a natural addition to their friendship and seemed to be the thing that balanced them out, he slid into their lives without anyone really paying much attention and soon they found that the thought of having to separate too painful to contemplate. None of them wanted to move away to find work or find a girl and settle down they, just wanted to stay as they were forever, just the three of them.

Unsurprisingly, it was alcohol that made them open their eyes to just what was in front of them. One swelteringly hot summer evening they were all sat out in the back garden drinking beer when the obvious finally occurred to them. Alex had looked over to Ross who was gesticulating wildly and nearly spilling his drink as he told an anecdote about some childhood misadventure of his, Alex smiled fondly and made eye contact with Chris who just smirked. Tipping his head back against the garden bench they were all sat on Alex spoke.  
“This is nice.”  
“Thanks for interrupting me, mate,” Ross snorted, “But yeah, it is...all of us being out here.”  
“Do you think we’ll still be doing this in twenty years?” Alex asked wistfully, looking up at the pink clouds filling the sky.  
“I hope so,” Ross said.  
“What other idiots would I be spending my evenings with?” Chris laughed, taking a swig from his beer.  
Alex sighed, “I don’t know, just…” The alcohol was making him melancholy he realised, “won’t you lot have wives and kids by then? A life?”  
“What about you? Are you going to be a bachelor for life, then?” Chris retorted.  
“All I mean is that I don’t want any of this to change, I don’t want any of to get married and fuck off to some suburb. God! I even hate it when either of you go off with your other friends, I don’t think I could stand sharing you with your wives,” Alex was ranting, he knew, but he both couldn’t and didn’t want to stop, “I know I’m being ridiculous but I don’t want a wife-I want you, both of you!”   
Chris and Ross just stared at him, faces blank and Alex was just about to make a hasty retreat when Ross put a hand on his arm.   
“I have no idea what brought that little outburst on but I’m glad. Knowing that you feel the same is a massive weight off of my shoulders, to be honest, I can’t speak for Trottie but I don’t want anything to change. I think that the three of us are perfect already.”  
“Well,” Chris laughed, “I wouldn’t go that far but yes, I don’t want anything to change either.”  
“So what now?” Alex asked.  
“No idea, mate. Whatever we want I guess...we’ve all done the whole relationship thing before but this doesn’t feel at all like that,” Ross said.  
“To be fair we’re practically married already so I think we’ve skipped most of the beginning of the relationship awkwardness,” Chris added, taking a sip from his beer.   
“Do you two want to go on a...date at all?” Ross asked, looking slightly embarrassed.  
“Aren’t we already on one?” Alex pointed out, giggling.  
“If this is what you consider a date then I’m not surprised you don’t have a girlfriend, mate!” Chris chuckled.  
“Fuck off!” He retorted, “No. All I meant was that we’re hanging out together, just the three of us, we’re chatting and catching up and sharing stories. Isn’t that basically what a date is?”  
Chris shrugged, “I suppose so, yeah.”

No one spoke for a good long while after that, the shift between them was both natural and total; while not a lot would change between the three of them there would certainly be a lot explaining to do as they told the world about their newfound relationship though that wouldn’t be for a good long while yet.


End file.
